happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Mordecai y Rigby 223
Lo prometo Wikia, me comportaré, le rasuraré el bigote a mi gato(?, le quitaré lo nazi ario a Blasen y lo neonazi fail a Kike, forgive me plox ;-; Hola/Hello/Hallo/Kon'nichiwa/Hola en el idioma que hables, como nadie todos saben soy el dictador supremo y líder fundador de esta Wiki. Si estás aquí, es porque eres un stalker quieres saber más sobre mí y/o llegaste por accidente. Suponiendo lo primero (aunque sé que no es cierto), empecemos. PD: Mi avatar es un screencap de un episodio de Los Simpsons :v Sobre mí Si llegaste hasta aquí, es porque estás stalkeándome, no lo niegues. Bueno, yo soy una cosa persona normal a la que se le ocurrió crear su propia Wiki fanon de HTF con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, nada raro. Mi primer personaje fue Zippy, y hasta ahora tengo tantos que no los quiero ni contar. Si quieren saber cuántos son, vayan a la categoría con mi nombre y cuenten a los que obviamente tienen nombre de personaje, no sea bestia, no tome en cuenta los episodios y/o juegos. Si me vas a andar hablando en otro idioma, toma en cuenta que además del español sólo sé inglés, estoy aprendiendo alemán y sé decir una que otra palabra en japonés. Así que si no quieres que te conteste el Traductor de Google, habla espanich o inglich, sino hay tabla. Diccionario raro para que entiendas mi perfil :v Resulta que tengo un vocabulario raro y no todos lo entienden, así que decidí hacer un mini-diccionario, sólo que sin orden alfabético porque qué flojera :v *'Algo parecido a "ashssghdhbfvbfj"': Frase en alemán. Ejemplo: Asdasfasdsffwgvvivahitlerhdrgffhd. *'*Simbolitossimbolitossimbolitos*': Frase en japonés. Ejemplo: Watashi wa kawaii desu pero con simbolitos. *'Tiburón Boliviano': Algo que no existe. Ejemplo: Yo tengo tanto dinero como el número de tiburones bolivianos en el mundo. *'República Comunista-Nazi de Corea del Oeste': País que no existe, y que no gana nada. Ejemplo: Esto está más aburrido que un partido entre San Marino y Corea del Oeste. *'República Bananera de Nosedondeestán': País en el Medio Oriente (¿O era el Medio Occidente?) de cuya existencia desconocen hasta los de la CIA. Ejemplo: Ni los del Google Earth saben dónde shit se encuentra Nosedondeestán. *':v': Filosofía de vida. Ejemplo: :v. *'Fail': Algo tan mal hecho que no se puede expresar con palabras en español. Ejemplo: Zippy es un fail. *'Nazi': #''(Este perf.)'' Cosa rara que nadie sabe si es persona, bicho o planta, pero que tiene la culpa de todo. Ejemplo: Se atascó el W.C… es culpa de los nazis. #''(Según Wikipedia)'' Partidario de la ideología nacionalsocialista. Esta es mentira Ejemplo: Yo tengo un gato nazi. #''(Dialecto Failnés, sinónimo)'' Blasen, personaje no tan célebre con menos suerte que Tahití en un mundial de fútbol y con una extraña fijación hacia las sogas, precipicios y píldoras de cianuro. Ejemplo: Estás más loco que el nazi ese. *'Caguai': Kawaii versión fail. Ejemplo: Dibujas caguai :3. *'Commie': Forma corta (para flojos) de llamar a un comunista en gringo. No confundir con "Putos rojos", forma cariñosa de llamar a estos seres dicha por seres conocidos como "Gringos" y "Nazis". Ejemplo: Nadie quiere a los commies. *'Gringo': #Tipo estadounidense. Ejemplo: ¡Malditos gringos! #Idioma inglés, pero de Gringolandia, gringuish. Ejemplo: Du yu espik gringo? *'*Inserte nombre que suena como "gssjsjrfdjx"*': Nombre de algún nazi. Ejemplos: Adolf Hitler, Heinrich Himmler, Erwin Rommel, Reinhard Heydrich, Adolf Eichmann, Rudolf Höss, Blasen etc. *'Mi gato': Ser mágico con bigote minimalista que va a matarte con sus poderes de hacerse el tierno para que le des comida aunque te odie. Ejemplo: En los últimos años se han formado organizaciones benéficas, tales como los Magistralmente Incorrectos (MI), los Gringos Armados contra Terroristas Odiosos (GATO) y la Lucha contra el Odioso Sistema Municipal de Armenia y Terroristas Armados, Rojos Australianos y Aburridos Toros Organizada Democráticamente en Ocho Socios (LOSMATARAATODOS), las cuales juntas forman una gran organización conocida como MI GATO LOSMATARAATODOS. *'El Impronunciable': Idioma alemán. Ejemplo: Cada vez que alguien habla El Impronunciable, los veo así y les entiendo "asrdjhdhjufjsuufjdnuh". Bueno pues, sigamos con el recorrido. Ruido Música rompe-oídos plz :v Vengo a plasmar mi horrendo gusto musical en mi perfil, antes de que escuchen una de estas les aviso que la mayoría son jodido ruido con instrumentos en el fondo aunque en la de Cannibal casi ni se noten :v thumb|left|335 px|Empecemos con la jermoza voz de Maiko :v thumb|left|335px|Esta es mejor que la anterior, en realidad creo que me pasé poniendo Brutal Death :v thumb|left|335px|Pongo una un poco más suave, pero ruidosa a la vez, es una combinación que sólo tiene el Death melódico :v thumb|left|335 px|Esto sí es jodido ruido, y para peor más depresivo que Blasen, pero da igual porque es arte :v (?) thumb|left|335px|Okei, en esta el vocalista parece que se golpeó el pie y está insultando :v thumb|left|335 px|Esta va para los que pueden escuchar este ruido true Black metaleros :v Voy a seguir esta lista de ruido algún día :v Mi propio ¿sabías qué… *…mis personajes me odian? *…si alguno de mis amigos se fuera, no sé lo que haría? *…algunos de mis personajes son como partes de mí y nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta que me puse a pensarlo? *…y hay algunos que me caen mal pero que bien mal pero aún así se parecen en algo a mí? *…considero mis dibujos cáncer? *…odio a mis padres? *…me interesa la Historia? *…en especial la del Siglo XX? (Con todas sus guerras y eso :v) *…soy ateo? *…me gusta el humor negro por sobre todos los otros? *…amo las series animadas? *…soy de las pocas personas que entienden los chistes de nazis? (Casi nadie los entiende, los niños de ahora copian todo de la Wikipedia y no leen nada, no como antes que te matabas resumiendo de los libros >:v (?)) *…leo habitualmente la Inciclopedia? *…amo a los Haganeloids? En especial a Miku Personajes míos que amo con el kokoro pero no pongo en la lista de favoritos porque es demasiado egocéntrico center Luego :v Parejas que shipeo con el kokoro plox (?) Pos me gustan las hofhyzhialhez(?, pero también hay parejas raritas que me gustan quién sabe por qué :v PD: Esto es tan caguai desu (? que todos tendrán honoríficos japos >:v Las cliché Tal x Tal is canon *'Bonnibel x Swallon:' Son tan asdasdasd, siempre les hago fanarts, de hecho antes de que existiera Teddy-chan(? ya les había hecho un lovechild :'v *'Mellow x Fantasie:' Son el uno para el otro >:v Luego sigo :v Las raras que jamás serán canon Don't kill me plz :'v *'Chilly x Blasen:' Según sho hacen una pareja caguai, aunque Chilly-san(? no sea masoquista y Blasen-senpai(? sea un sádico oprimido por la sociedad patriarcal que cree que el sadomasoquismo está mal :'v (???) *'Sunshine x Bonnie:' Nunca pasará, lo ceh :'v *Zippy-kunchansamasenpai(? x Su almohada otaku-chan(? (???) Ya sigo, joder :'v Proyectos pendientes Episodios *Who's Scared Now? (Episodio de HNE): Luego de que Sunshine revelara que le teme al cuento del Hombre del Costal, Chilly y Blasen se burlan de él, pero Sunshine decide vengarse haciéndolos enfrentar sus mayores miedos. *Bleeding Bones (Episodio de HTF3): Ruby, Sniffles y Sean investigan el caso de un misterioso asesino que se hace llamar Bleeding Bones (Huesos Sangrantes) y asesina a sus víctimas con sus propios huesos. *A Slice of Life -Parte 1- (Episodio de HNE): Al ser misteriosamente transportados a una isla desierta como parte de un plan de Crafty para apoderarse de la ciudad (y luego del mundo), varios personajes cuentan anécdotas de su vida para tranquilizarse y olvidar que están varados. **Por ahora he decidido que Lucky, Chilly, Sunshine, Zippy, Frosty, Wingles y Blasen contarán algunas historias, pero si alguno quiere que sus personajes aparezcan invéntele una historia y lo pongo con gusto. :v Tampoco debe ser una historia muy larga, por ejemplo, Zippy contará una historia en la cual fue parte de una banda, y Blasen contará algo así como su versión de Dark Memories pero resumida, yo qué sé. :v *A Slice of Life -Parte 2- (Episodio de HNE): Los personajes logran escapar y deben volver a la ciudad con ayuda de *inserte personaje aquí* (Si fuese el chamán de Jane sería genial, pero si no se puede, no se puede :v), donde deben derrotar a Crafty y su ejército de -algo defectuosos- robots asesinos. Smoochies *Zippy's Gaming Smoochie: Antes era Zippy's Weapons Smoochie, pero como era pésimo y a Zippy no le pegan las armas, lo cambié :v *Lyko's Cooking Smoochie: Aún no le pienso trama :T *Bonnibel's Smoochie: Ya me mataron, no se me ocurre nada :'v *Carrie's Smoochie: Menos que menos ;-; *Wingles' Smoochie: De este pensé dos tramas, cuando me decida hago la página >:v *Alguien que tire una idea para un Smoochie de Doku :'v *Blasen's Weapons Smoochie: Tengo la trama pendiente y está más desu que el original de Zippy, ese sí que era fail, el de Zippy's Gaming Smoochie es mucho mejor y y y y mejor me dejo de hablar de Zippy porque esta sub-sub-sección se supone que es de Blasen :v *Daisy's Smoochie: Lo que se sabe es que se trata sobre que Daisy tiene muy mala leche :v *Frosty's Cleaning Smoochie: Este sí que definitivamente pega con la personalidad del bicho :v *Crafty's World Domination Smoochie: Tan bueno como suena(?) *Jigoku's Smoochie: Con esto de los energúmenos que no moría y eso no pensé una (como diría Blasen o cualquier otro diccionario de insultos en doitsu) ficken Scheiße :v *Chilly's Smoochie: Con esto del Smoochie de Jigoku no pensé nada :'v *Lucky's Bad Luck Smoochie: Lucky me va a demandar por explotar el cliché de su mala suerte y matarlo jorriblemente :v Otras cosas *Cambiar la trama de Zippin' on the Race, Helpless Helps y otros episodios en los que Zippy se pasa de listo. *Terminar tramas de episodios míos que no las tienen. *Arreglar un par de páginas. *Borrar cosas que nunca voy a usar/hacer. *Organizar mis episodios por temporada y número. *Rediseñar a Carrie. *Hacer imágenes que no se vean horribles de mis personajes en Happy Not Ever. Y lo que no tiene que ver con la Wiki *Aprender a dibujar mejor. *Mejorar mi inglés y mi alemán. *Aprender japonés. *Erradicar toda falta de ortografía que tenga. *Terminar los resúmenes que hice para estudiar Historia y un informe sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial que estoy haciendo con el único propósito de practicar mi ortografía y redacción. *Aprender a dibujar humanos y animales realistas. *Mejorar en el dibujo digital. *Comprar una tableta de diseño gráfico. *Terminar de leer Koroshiya 1. Mis personajes Sección en la que encontrarás chorradas sobre mis personajes, algunas tan largas que parecen páginas, otras que son cortísimas. Lista de todos, sin categorizar :v *Zippy: Una ardilla verde cabeza de huevo que cree que hacer algo productivo es fingir saber alemán gritando "Du, du hast, du hast mich" cada cinco minutos. *Lyko: Gato raro al que le falta un pedazo de cara o eso parece. Realmente ni su mamá sabe qué es. Le gusta cocinar, y de hecho cocina bien, pero al parecer no se da cuenta de que Happy Tree Town es la ciudad más insegura de los Estados Unidos y le roban todo. *Bonnibel: Ardilla rara sin cola de género obviamente femenino y procedencia francesa. Ama las cosas femeninas and all that shit, por lo que se lleva bien con personajes como la suripanta de Giggles. Es una buena tipa y todo, pero sus padres son lo peor que le pasó al mundo desde la aparición de Justin Bieber. *Carrie: Una fantasma rara que parece emo por el peinado, aunque realmente está tuerta(?). Le hacían bullying, se suicidó y tuvo la mala suerte de tener que quedarse en este mundo de la fakin shit. Por cierto, ni Carrie, ni Blasen, ni ningún emo está escribiendo esto, es que no se me ocurre nada "so motherfucking optimist" que poner. *Fantasie: Una osa de ese país en Leropa con gente que parece que cuando habla canta black/death metal melódico depresivo satánico del demonio, Jigoku y derivados sociedad anónima, todos los derechos reservados © 2015 Infierno Inc. y bla bla bla. Es jodidamente optimista y amable con todo el mundo. Su bondad parece no tener límite. Y nos quedamos en el parece. *Necro Fantasie: Versión rara fantasma/demonio/espíritu/cosa de Fantasie cuyos orígenes se desconocen. Realmente nadie sabe nada de ella, es como una sombra o no sé qué. Also known as Nekromantie. *Wingles: Bicha rara que a pesar de ser pájaro ni vuela, en plan kiwi. Es como lo contrario a Bonnibel, de hecho parece que se declararon la guerra. Por suerte casi nunca habla alemán, por lo tanto, se le entiende. Suele hablar con Zippy sobre frikadas jebis como lo vendidos que están los de Metallica o por qué los jodidos de Rammstein no sacan un puto disco de una vez. *Ruby: Somos legión. No olvidamos. No perdonamos. Espéranos. –Anonymous a.k.a. Ruby. *Sunshine: Gato amarillo sacado de las entrañas de foros raros en plan /x/. Es al principio agradable, pero cuando se le canta el fakin demonio toma control de él y we're all fucked. Se supone está basado en la creepypasta esa de Tails Doll. *Doku: Puercoespín con problemas mentales que cree ser asediado por demonios. Tiene pintas de emo pero es bien optimista y todo. Ama dibujar pero, como todo niño, dibuja como la shit. De vez en cuando va a la escuela y por muy raro que suene no le hacen bullying. *Blasen: Bicho loco y depresivo que mata gente y a la vez quiere matarse. Habla con un acento bien raro que según yo suena kul pero según otros puede sonar molesto, poner en duda su orientación sexual, etc. Pero da igual que hable así, lo importante es el interior, como las entrañas y eso. *Daisy: Rata... conejillo de Indias... Cosa, en fin, con problemas de la ira. Uno la ve y se cree que es bien tierna, kawaii y apacible, cuando en realidad tiene menos paciencia que cualquiera ante un pantallazo azul e incluso puede llegar a matarte si la haces enfadar o simplemente te cruzas en su camino cuando está cabreada. *Frosty: Pingüino maniático con una obsesión jodidamente rara con la limpieza y el orden. Y por eso exactamente es que cae mal a todo ser viviente en la ciudad, porque los hay desde los que tiran gomas de mascar al suelo hasta los bichos cuya casa es un tiradero de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas. En fin, no sé si este es un pesado o realmente tiene razón y en la ciudad son todos unos jodidos vagos que no limpian. *Crafty: Rata insufrible que cree que dominará el mundo alguna vez en su vida con planes estúpidos como revivir a un loco o robar un artefacto que los revive a todos. De alguna manera, nunca ha estado en prisión, lo cual es raro siendo que es tan imbécil que de sus planes fallidos se enteran hasta los chinos. *Jigoku: Conejo que se cree que por hacer estupideces como hacer que la gente tropiece y escuchar a Meijem ya es lo más malvado del universo conocido. Se viste como jebi y se dedica a jugar Maincrá y a molestar a los que se cabrean fácil en plan Daisy cuando la PC le tira algún que otro pantallazo. *Chilly: Osa rara con gustos musicales raros, amigos raros, y todo lo raro del universo raro. Al fin, es una osa de más o menos 20 años que se pasa el día haciendo estupideces por Internet o tirándole indirectas al tarado de Blasen que ni las capta. Si no está arriesgando su vida de forma estúpida junto con Sunshine, ten por seguro que está stalkeando los mensajes del dA a ver si alguien le da fav a sus dibujos, le contestan comentarios o alguno le manda notas por alguna estupidez, aunque sea spam. *Lucky: Gato con una suerte de perros. Y sí, lo digo por la jauría de perros Rottweiler que lo mordieron hace como cinco minutos. Se desconoce el por qué de tanta mala suerte, aunque sea probablemente gracias a que hizo un pacto con Jigoku para dibujar un círculo tal y como lo hace Bob Esponja. *Christy: God wanna-be. *Kike: Imbécil neonazi. Genderswaps :v *Zappie Esta ya tiene página :v (Zippy) *Laika Como el perro :v (Lyko) *Bonny Que no Donny :v(HDAplz) (Bonnibel) *Carrick Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió :v (Carrie) *Rumi Japonés plz (Ruby) *Nightmare Nada que ver, lo sé :'v (Sunshine) *Dokuko Japonés again :v (Doku) *Blaze Esta sí se pronuncia como en el inglich :v (Blasen) *Dice Dados en inglés :v (Daisy) *Frostbite IDK (Frosty) *Makai Hell en japonés plz :v (Jigoku) *Freezy Follow the freezing moon(? (Chilly) *Luckily suena bien :v (Lucky) PD: Las mascotas no cuentan :'v Los clichés "¿Qué no pueden poner a otros?" -Cualquiera sobre los cliché. Los más vistos, los que aunque nadie quiera están allí, en la mayoría de episodios. Una lista rápida: *La ardilla verde con cerebro de canica *El gato endemoniado que nunca en su vida tendrá novia, ah, y su lado satánico *El gato-bicho raro con tanta personalidad como un arbusto rodante *La osa caguaidesu del país de la cerveza y las salchichas que tiene un lado darks *El psicópata nazi que no es racista, nos odia a todos por igual *La que no sirve para una shit porque ni vuela aunque sea un pájaro y encima es familiar del loco de arriba Zippy "Yo no soy estúpido, soy incomprendido" -Zippy justificándose. "¡Tuve un perro llamado Goma que se raspó y se borró!" -Zippy contando un chiste malo. "Yo soy un héroe de guerra. En el Wolfenstein, pero un héroe de guerra al fin" -Zippy sobre que te atrapen en un castillo y matar nazis como un campeón hasta que te encuentres a una especie de Hitler/Robocop que te mata como 20 veces antes de que logres hacer algo. "Yo sé hablar inglés e inglés mal escrito" -Zippy sobre su cultura. "¡Vamos a morir!" -Zippy al darse cuenta del propósito de esta serie. Zippy (también conocido como no tiene nombre real(?)) es el típico egocéntrico que se cree el prota de la serie cuando no lo conoce ni su fruta madre. Es una ardilla verde adicta a la serie esa de tipos que se vuelven rubios y se pelean y fanboy número 1 de la banda esa doitsu de raros que hacen canciones sobre quemar cosas, sadismo, pesadillas sobre gente que quema cosas, quemar cosas y todo eso bien normalito, por lo que se cree que puede convertirse en súper tallarín y cantar bien y con voz de macho pecho peludo cuando tiene la voz más aguda que una niña de tres años. Siempre está feliz y es optimista, lo cual sería bueno si no fuera porque eso de "feliz = estúpido" se cumple en su caso. Es inmaduro y lo será para siempre, porque si en HTF3 lo sigue siendo entonces no madurará jamás. Darle un arma a él sería como darle un arma a un mono, ya que tienen la misma capacidad cerebral. Se desconoce cómo sus amigos pueden aguantárselo, ya que es insoportable. Sunshine "No le temo a las películas de terror, pero digo, ¿no quieres ir a ver una animada?" -Sunshine sobre ser valiente. "Pues oficial, permítame decirle que yo nunca soborno ni sobornaría, y aquí tiene 100 dólares para que se asegure" -Sunshine sobre los sobornos. "Este es un jodido plagio de Tails Doll" -Alguien sobre Sunshine. "Este y el nazi ese son los peores de la serie, matan porque sí y no tienen suficiente fanart hentai, ¡Larga vida a Flippy!" -Fangirl de Flippy sobre Sunshine y el otro tipo. "Sólo hay tres cosas infinitas, el Universo, la estupidez humana y las veces que Sunshine Demonio gruñe en toda la serie" -Alberto Una Piedra En Alemán sobre Sunshine. No se me ocurre una shit :v Lyko Cuando se me ocurran frases. Fantasie "¿Por qué shit hay como dos episodios en los que hay malentendidos entre Mellow, ella y otra tipah? ¿Pero es que nadie la quiere?" -Alguien preguntándose por qué shit no pueden dejarla vivir en paz con Mellow en lugar de tanto malentendido. "Todos tienen un lado bueno" -Fantasie sobre la ingenuidad magia de la amistad. "Es caguai… hasta que se pone a hablar en alemán" -Cualquiera sobre la caguaiosidad que pierde Fantasie al ponerse a ladrar en ese idioma. "Todo estará bien, te ayudaré a que te sientas mejor" -Fantasie a Mellow, ah, y sobre condenarse a sí misma a intentos de arruinación de citas y lecturas de su diario por como una temporada entera. "¿Pero es que no se da cuenta de la existencia de esa cosa?" -Alguien sobre Fantasie y Necro-Fantasie, a.k.a Nekromantie. (Inserte chorradas sobre Fantasie aquí) Blasen "–¡Mira mamá, Blasen! :–No lo mires hijo, es una mala influencia… ¡Hijo, hijo! :–Pero no estoy loco, no veo cosas, que se joda todo el mundo, me quiero suicidar, nadie me entiende >:'v" -Una madre y su hijo influenciado por este tipo. En realidad es una viñeta "Maldita censura, uno no puede insultar sin que ya censuren todo, a la mierda los buenos modales" -Blasen sobre la censura, ah, y sobre ser malhablado respetuoso. "Yo no soy racista, los odio a todos por igual" -Flake Lorenz Blasen justificándose. "A todos los que le jodieron la infancia por lo menos tienen poderes, pero este… Bueno, al menos hay salud (yaoming) (Bueno, no salud mental, pero algo es algo)" -Yo tras tres segundos de reflexión sobre Blasen. "¡Es demasiado suave! ¡Me duele la cabeza! Vamos, cuenta hasta 555.555, Blasen… Veamos, ein, zwei, drei, vier, … Fünfhundertfünfundfünfzigtausendfünfhundertfünfundfünfzig… (Pronúnciese "áin", "zvái", "drái" "vír", "Fiunfjundertfiunfundfiunfzigtausendfiunfjundertfiunfundfiunfzig"…)" -Blasen matando franceses luego de escucharlos hablar el idioma del amor, demasiado suave para sus oídos de alemán, o sea hablante de la enfermedad de la garganta contraída por ratas mutantes con estreñimiento a.k.a idioma alemán. Blasen (O por su nombre IRL, Heinrich Weimann, que se pronuncia askashdagrffdhhsfrdxsd) es un pajarraco nazi raro que se cree que puede matar sin que nadie le diga nada. Probablemente haya nacido en un lugar inexistente de Doitsulandia y morido en ningún lado, pero como en Doitsulandia todos odian a los nazis, pos se queda en su casa y ya. Tiene una personalidad que no cae en ningún estereotipo de esos del anime realmente sí, o sea, el tipo siempre está cabreado, pero si te tira una piedra y te duele, se pone bien raro y le dan ganas incontrolables de matar a todo ser vivo y bañarse en su sangre como el loco sádico que es. Y por eso exactamente es que no lo quiere nadie, porque bueno, aún no he visto un sólo masoquista por estos lares, pero cuando aparezca alguno y vean a este tipo loco dándole de a cuchillazos, no llamen a la policía, que es consentido. Wingles Lo mismo que Lyko poh :v Los aspirantes a cliché "Nunca serán clichés, ya ríndanse" -Blasen sobre no servir para las motivaciones los bichos estos. Los que aparecen pero ni tanto, ni tanto. Aunque no lo crean, el pesimista de arriba tiene razón, nunca llegarán a nada. Los de relleno "¿Quién?" -Cualquiera cuando le preguntan sobre un personaje de relleno. Los que nunca aparecen, fin. Lista rápida: *Los padres de la ardilla mutante que posiblemente sean tan estúpidos como su hijo *Los padres de la otra ardilla mutante pero que sí son molestos *Los padres del nazionalsocialista ese *El resto de parientes del viejo de la Segunda Guerra *La ex de Sunshine que se parece a Bonnie *El commie que mató a Blasen *La excusa de Muerte que apareció en el epi ese Padres de Zippy "No estamos de relleno, sólo aparecemos discretamente en un capítulo de la ya mencionada serie" :-Los padres de Zippy sobre su papel en la serie. "Bueno, al menos no nos salió nazi ¬¬" :-Los padres de Zippy discutiendo con los padres del nazi loco ese en el Infierno lugar donde van los muertos. "Podremos haber tenido un hijo estúpido, pero al menos no somos tan molestos como ciertas personas que conozco >:v" :-La madre de Zippy discutiendo con la madre de Bonnibel. "Que tengamos pocas frases en esta sección ¡¡¡NO SIGNIFICA QUE ESTEMOS DE RELLENO!!!" :-El padre de Zippy intentando defender su innecesario rol en la serie. Los padres de Zippy (más conocidos como esos tipos que están tan de relleno que ni nombre tienen) son, obviamente, los padres de la ardilla verde sin cerebro encontrado por la comunidad científica. Están tan de relleno que no se puede escribir un artículo completo sobre ellos sin repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. De hecho, su nivel de relleno es tan alto que no se puede hablar de otra cosa que no sea su rellenismo (?) masivo. Se ve que querían a Zippy por el único episodio en el que aparecieron, pero no sabemos más porque, bueno, salieron en un episodio solo. Su aparición y posterior muerte en un único episodio tal vez fue beneficiosa, porque pueden haber sido más molestos que los padres de Bonnibel. Son casi como Zippy, mientras están en el Cielo sólo pierden el tiempo con la PC leyendo posts en Taringa y siguiendo al Diamond de su hijo aunque sólo haga craps. Aún se espera que el flojo de su creador los ponga en otro episodio. Padres de Bonnibel "*Insertenombreaquí* es una mala influencia, te prohibimos juntarte con *inserteelgénerodelbichoyamencionadoaquí*" :-Padres de Bonnibel molestando a su hija. "Te lo decimos por tu bien, alguien que pierde tiempo jugando juegos con violencia innecesaria como Mortal Kombat y Doom y escuchando jebi metal es un horrible ejemplo a seguir" :-Padres de Bonnibel después de joder la amistad de su hija con Wingles. "¡Sálvame Jebús!" :-El padre de Bonnibel al segundo de empezada una canción de Iron Maiden. Los padres de Bonnibel son unos tipos molestos que obviamente son padres de Bonnibel. Nadie los soporta porque creen que todo es malo y creen en Diox en el siglo XXI. Siempre le joden todo a Bonnibel, como su relación con Swallon y su amistad con Wingles, por poner ejemplos. Creen que muchas cosas que son buenas son malas y horribles, como los videojuegos violentos y el jebi metal. Se cree que cuando mueran no irán ni al Hinfierno ni al planeta de Diox en las nubes porque en ningún lado los quieren. Son sobreprotectores, peores con esto del Jebús que los Testigos de Jehová y tan ingenuos que creen que las luchas de la WWE son reales. Odian a los racistas pero técnicamente ellos lo son, ya que odian a los alemanes porque dicen que son todos unos nazis y también odian a los rusos porque creen que son comunistas, aunque esta última parece que se les pasó un poco. Tienen tan poca idea del mundo como los europeos en el año Muchotiempoatrás a.C.C (Antes de Cristóbal Colón), por lo que creen en los estereotipos, como esos de que los argentinos son narigones y dicen lo del negro envidioso, que los chilenos escriben como "la wea fome wn qliao", que los gringos son unos gordos Diamond come-hamburguesas ah no, esperen, eso es verdad, que los mexicanos somos son unos narcos saltamuros y cosas así. Son tan molestos que si tuvieran que pasar una semana aguantándose a ellos mismos no soportan ni un día. Padres de Blasen "Deberían ir al Hinfierno con H mayúscula por haber tenido a ese hijo de las mil frutas >:v" :-Cualquiera sobre los padres de Blasen. "Nuestro hijo no es un asesino nazi, podrá ser psicópata, raro, sádico, un asesino nazi, pero nunca una estrella del hentai" :-Los padres de Blasen defendiendo a su hijo (o algo parecido) antes de que se dieran cuenta de que es un hijofruta. "¿Alguien tiene un arma?" :-Blasen después de descubrir que sus padres no lo querían, luego de llorar y lastimarse de todas las maneras descubiertas por la ciencia por media hora para finalmente tomar la decisión de intentar suicidarse. Los padres de Blasen son los responsables de que ese nazi loco despreciable que todos por desgracia conocemos viniera al mundo. Aunque son sus padres, no son unos psicópatas sádicos y nunca mataron a nadie, pero como un hijofruta los mató enfrente de los ojos de la versión de 6 años del psicótico ya mencionado lo traumó para siempre y lo convirtió en el hijofruta que es actualmente, lo cual los hace malos, creo. Su última aparición en la serie fue en un episodio sin nombre en el cual hicieron shit lo único que quedaba del corazón de su odiado hijo diciéndole que lo despreciaban por todo lo que había hecho y por ser un loco suicida misántropo porque según ellos antes no lo era, razón por la cual intentó suicidarse y como siempre falló y terminó en el hospital donde se encontró a Doku quien lo reconoció como el loco raro que había cuidado de él/ella/lo que sea durante el Segundo Forobardo Mundial y bla bla bla, no sigo más. En realidad, eran gente normal, así que aún se investiga que no hayan adoptado al hijofruta ese. La Muerte que no es Smert "¿Cuándo me ponen en otro episodio?" -La Muerte sobre algo que nunca pasará. "Smert es mejor" -Cualquiera sobre la Muerte. "¿Quién?" -Alguien sobre la Muerte. La Muerte es, pues, la Muerte, pero en versión HTF. Es un oso rarito o lo que sea hecho de huesos con una túnica negra (vestido según Sunshine) y una oz que lleva para todos lados. Después de que en no sé qué epi cierto pajarraco alemán le rompiera el fakin brazo, se tomó unos días de salud, los cuales los dedicó a joder a Blasen haciéndolo hacer su trabajo, lo cual le sería divertido a ese pedazo sádico si no fuera porque le quitó la cerveza y le hizo shit las nueces de una patada. No apareció en más episodios así que sólo hablaremos de ese. Bueno, pos resulta que se le cantó la gana de ir a matar a alguien, pero se equivocó de casa y fue a parar a la de Sunshine, donde para su desgracia "alguien" le hizo shit el brazo, por lo que, luego de romperle las mandarinas, lo mandó a que hiciera su trabajo mientras se tomaba unos días libres. Blasen, como la persona normal y cuerda que nunca será es, le dijo que él no iba a hacer nada y que se fuera a la reverenda materia fecal dicho de forma vulgar, lo cual no le importó a la Muerte, le dio la oz esa y le dijo que fuera a matar tipos antes de que le pateara las naranjas otra vez lo matara, pero como el hdf quería morir, pos se decidió por amenazarlo con lo tachado, lo cual funcionó ya que todos sabemos que eso duele como la shit. Y bueno pos, mientras el otro mataba bichos, él estaba intentando tomar sus vacaciones, pero no contaba con que el tipo al que había mandado a hacer su trabajo era alemán, la próxima víctima estaba en Alemania y era Octubre, por lo que, para recordar los viejos tiempos, decidió beber un par de bidones vasos de la bebida más popular del país, lo cual lo dejó obviamente más ebrio que Homero Simpson distraído de su nuevo trabajo como Muerte por un par de días. Lo cual obviamente molestó a la Muerte, porque Blasen en lugar de hacer su jodido trabajo, acababa con la existencia de cerveza de ese país donde hablan raro, por lo que le prohibió beber alcohol, a lo cual contestó que no era su padre y que ya tenía 44 y que podía joder su vida como él quisiera, pero la Muerte no le prestó atención y le dijo que se dejara de cerveza y trabajara de verdad, así que pos el tipo fue de mala gana a matar más gente, pero mataba a los equivocados o a más de los que debía, así que la Muerte le puso fin a todo, se levantó y se fue a matar gente, claro, después de darle lo que se merecía al pedazo imbécil de Blasen por joderla de nuevo. Y ya, después no apareció y ya les hice spoiler de Never Let it Die :v Test de Meri-su(? Aquí tenéis el test actualizado and shit :v Zippy El primero con el que lo hice, actualizado desde la primera entrada de blog :v [ ] Está poseído/a por un ángel (Por lo único que está poseído este ficker es por la estupidez :v) [ ] Es un/a hombre-lobo/vampiro/hada (¿Cómo shet va a ser lobo si es ardilla?) [ ] Es físicamente fuerte (Es un enclenque :v) [ ] Tiene un color raro de cabello/pelaje (Que es HTF, no cuenta >:v) [ ] (Si es hombre) Tienen más cuadrados que libro de matemáticas (?) -O sea que parece que se pasaran la vida en el gimnasio- (Ya quisiera :v) [ ] Es muy atractivo/a para el género opuesto (Jajajajajajaja) [ ] Tiene alguna clase de objeto que le da poderes (Una membresía en el Club Penguin(?)) [ ] Tiene poderes sanadores (Tiene poderes para quemar su casa haciéndose el Till Lindemann, después de eso nafin :v (?)) [ ] Es de una familia real/muy rica (Es tan pobre que descarga los discos de Rammstein ilegales, roba bancos para ir a sus conciertos y les tira un centavo al escenario en los conciertos, según él "para apoyar al artista" :v) X Perdió a uno de/sus dos padres (Sus padres se suicidaron porque Zippy una vez llegó a su casa y dijo "Mamá, papá, quiero decirles algo… Soy triangulista eléctrico y voy a tocar en Kanibal Kors, después me voy a pasar a Airon Meiden, después a Rammstain y después voy a fundar mi banda de uno solo en plan Varg Vikernes, seré como Ozzy Osbourne, no me esperen despiertos, aim on a jaigüey tu jel :'v", y como los padres de Zippy eran fantards de todas esas bandas y tipos, antes de matar a Zippy se mataron ellos :v (????)) X Escapó de su casa (Pa' cumplir su sueño de tocar con gente conocida, pero tanto los Meiden como los Kanibal como los Rammstain le volaron la cara y le dijeron fak of en inglich y en doitsu :'v (???)) X Fue abusado/a, molestado/a, etc. (En la escuela le hacían bowling (?)) X Tiene muchos amigos/no tiene ningún amigo (Tiene muchos, aunque sus muñecos de monos chinos cantantes y sus pósters de tipos que no saben ni quién es no cuentan :v) [ ] Tiene un desorden mental (Síndrome de Ash Mostaza (?)) [ ] Es muy inteligente (¿Inteligente?) X Tiene una mascota inusual/irreal (Deal with it (?)) X Se parece un poco a un personaje de un anime/manga popular (Ash Mayonesa :v (???)) [ ] Vive/Vivió en las calles en algún momento de su vida (Cuando nadie le compraba los discos (???)) [ ] Es de una ciudad/país diferente de donde vive actualmente (Es de los Yunaited Estéits, pero de qué ciudad no sé :v) X Es muy optimista/feliz (E imbécil :v) A este le salieron 7 puntos, está bien pues :v Blasen Este lo tenía hecho desde hace ya tiempo y lo acabo de encontrar en los lugares más recónditos de mi tarjeta de memoria(? [ ] Es un/a hombre-lobo/vampiro/hada (No es hombre-lobo porque no es un fakin lobo, tampoco vampiro porque no tiene dientes (Las aves no los tienen, las caricaturas nos han hecho vivir engañados :'v) y tampoco es hada porque es muy macho para serlo(?)) X Es físicamente fuerte (Tanto que te partiría la madre con el dedo pequeño okno(?)) [ ] Tiene un color raro de cabello/pelaje (No cuenta >:v) X Sus ojos son de un color raro/inusual (Azul porque es bien ario y todo(?)) [ ] Ese color resulta ser rojo (Lo de HNE son lentes de contacto :v) X Tiene alas (Pues por supuesto que no, si tiene branquias como todas las aves (nomedigas)) [ ] (Si es hombre) Tienen más cuadrados que libro de matemáticas (?) -O sea que parece que se pasaran la vida en el gimnasio- (¿Como esos fisicoculturistas? Es imposible sin esteroides, y él que yo sepa no los usa :v (?) Aunque con la fuerza (léase "habilidad para partir madres") que tiene no me sorprendería que tuviese al menos algo :v) [ ] Es muy atractivo/a para el género opuesto (No lo creo :v) X Perdió a uno de/sus dos padres (Y pos sí, si tiene como 100, sus padres obviamente están muertos :T) [ ] Sus padres son descuidados, abusivos, etc. (Tal vez :v) [ ] Presenció la muerte de uno de/sus dos padres (Pregúntenle :v) [ ] Es parte ángel/demonio/hada/*inserte criatura mítica aquí* (Es muy malo para ser ángel, muy bueno para ser demonio y muy macho para ponerse un vestido y salir en películas para niñas (?)) [ ] Fue abusado/a, molestado/a, etc. (Es lo más probable :v) [ ] Es muy atractivo/a para el mismo género (Muchos gays no hay por esta serie, y no creo que haya alguno interesado en un tipo sádico y raro que se corta las venas (?)) [ ] Tiene muchos amigos/no tiene ningún amigo (Dos o tres cuenta como término medio :v) X Se ve mucho más joven/viejo/a de lo que es (En realidad ni tanto, si tiene como cuarenta y algo y parece más o menos de treinta y cinco :v) [ ] Está actualmente en una relación (Él no pierde tiempo en esas cosas, es un lobo solitario >:v (?)) X Tiene un desorden mental (¿Uno? :v) X Tiene un desorden emocional (Depresión pues :v) [ ] Se esfuerza para mantener su cordura (Ya de por sí actúa como un loco, así que no creo :v) [ ] Es un/a psicópata (Psicópata no, psicótico, es diferente (?)) X Es muy inteligente (O al menos eso parece :v) [ ] Están escondiéndose de alguien/algo (De la Policía(?)) X Es de una ciudad/país diferente de donde vive actualmente (Deutschland pos :v(?)) [ ] Es muy optimista/feliz (Ya quisiera :v) [ ] Es muy paciente (¿Blasen? ¿Paciente? ¿Eso puede ir junto en una oración?) X Tiene insomnio Serían como 10 si es que sé contar :v But... X Es alcohólico/a (Aunque diga que puede dejar el alcohol cuando quiera, no le creas todo lo que dice :v) X Es fácil de hacer enfadar (Insúltalo y verás :v Atención: Dicha acción puede terminar causándole fracturas, pérdidas de sangre, dislocación de algún hueso e incluso la muerte) X No le importan mucho los demás (En realidad creo que le importan más los demás que él mismo, lo cual es mucho siendo que los demás se la sudan :v) Lo que lo deja en 7 :v Ya sigo :v Mis gustos Aquí se encuentran las cosas y/o bichos que son de mi agrado. *El anime y el manga *Nyan Cat *Vocaloid y UTAU *El gore (sadicface) *El Heavy Metal y derivados S.A. *Rammstein!!!! (heavygato) *El chocolate (mataría por chocolate :v) *Nayn Cat (a veces) *Mellow (es genial) *Nutley (genial también, y también caguai) *Dawn "Wood" *Floppy *Simon *Swallon *Lyko (es tan caguai :3) *Sunshine (será lo que será, pero su lado bueno es caguai :v) Cosas nazis que odio Aquí encontrarás las cosas más estúpidas y odiosas del Universo. *Los nazis *Nein Cat *TimmyBush266604 *Los emos esos que se cortan las venas para llamar la atención *Que digan que el anime, el manga o Vocaloid son para frikis *Que digan que Rammstein es nazi *Que digan que el metal es ruido *DiscoFantardNosécuántoXD/ShittycatNosécuántosnúmeros *Los fantards *Las faltas de ortografía *Justin Castor *Los No me jodas Brothers *Dragon Ball Evolución (fail de película) *Que insulten mis gustos y luego vayan por ahí exigiendo respeto por los suyos *Que critiquen algo sin conocerlo con la excusa de que está sobrevalorado porque tiene muchos fans (esto va dedicado al reggaetonero idiota que dijo que Rammstein estaba sobrevalorado sólo porque tiene más fans y es más mundialmente conocido que sus grupitos de reggaeton) *Los nacos/canis/flaites/jessis o como se llamen *Que maltraten animales *La gente con dinero que va por la vida presumiendo lo que tiene Cosas sobre mí en esta Wiki Como no tengo esos malditos userboxes, pos pondré cosas que deberían estar en uno :v Este usuario es administrador: Por lo tanto, pertenece al reino del MAL. Esta especie tiene muy mal carácter, no haga enojar a este usuario o será castigado. Vaya con cuidado. Este usuario es burócrata: O sea, es de esos tipos que sólo sirven para dar la administración. No te hará nada, eso se lo deja a los admins. ¡Cuidado! Este usuario es creador de personajes peligrosos: Osea, amables psicópatas que ocupan las categorías de Asesinos y/o Demonios. Absténgase de insultarlo, si no quiere que Sunshine, Jigoku y Blasen se le aparezcan por la noche y lo maten de la peor forma posible. Cosas estúpidas que quiero hacer pero que jamás haré *Crear una UTAU y versionar brutalmente canciones épicas como Blackhole Artist, Planetary Suicide, Otona no Omocha (Adult's Toy) y otras más que van por ese lado. *Ver a un tipo en llamas, con una sandía en la cabeza, cosplayeando a Pikachu y tocando el teclado electrónico como un Dios (o sea, como Flake). Todo eso mientras hace el baile ruso. Imposible, sin lugar a dudas. *Ir a los Estados Unidos y cantar "We're all living in Amerika, Amerika ist Wunderbar" y el resto de la canción, hasta que piensen dos cosas: 1 - Que me gusta Rammstein, y mucho. 2 - Que soy una amenaza para el mundo y deben atraparme antes de que me haga un bigote y declare una tal "Guerra Fría", pero no sin antes cambiarme el nombre de Mordecai y Rigby 223 a Iósif Stalin y me haga cargo de un paisucho en el medio de la nada, una tal Unión Soviética, suena a que es un país pequeño que no sirve ni para mandar a un hámster en un cohete que no vuele nada y se estrelle contra una iglesia. Mis personajes fanon favoritos Mis opiniones con respecto a mis personajes Zippy: Aunque ya están muy vistos los personajes con el IQ de una piedra, supongo que este es una excepción para el típico "cliché del estúpido", puesto que al menos, en ocasiones, muestra momentos de lucidez. Aunque pienso que debería cambiarle un par de cosas, lo considero un buen personaje. Lyko: Me doy cuenta de que no tiene mucha personalidad, sí, pero démosle una oportunidad. Bonnibel: La considero un buen personaje. A pesar de tener una personalidad parecida al típico estereotipo de chica adolescente insoportable, puedes leer tres renglones de trama en donde aparezca sin querer tirar la computadora/celular/tablet por un barranco. Carrie: A pesar de no ser muy querida, me cae bien, incluso tengo como 10 diseños para ella, cuando me decida, sea aceptada o no, la usaré. Fantasie: Honestamente no le veo mucho atractivo, pero considero que tiene una historia balanceada. Y supongo que estará bien, pues fue bastante aceptada por la comunidad, a pesar de que tengo claro que el fandom de HTF consume cualquier cosa, o miren a Fevis. Necro Fantasie: A pesar de que la idea ni siquiera es originalmente mía (créditos a Jane), me gusta el personaje, tiene un aspecto oscuro y misterioso que ningún otro personaje tiene. Wingles: Este personaje me gustó desde cero, considerando que cuando la creé no había aves en la Wiki, pues por eso exactamente me pareció original. Ahora, aunque haya chorrocientos millones de aves en la Wiki, como Spout o Blasen, sigo viéndola "especial" de alguna manera. Si bien su personalidad puede ser algo cliché, no da ganas de golpear la pantalla con un bate para no seguir leyendo sobre tal abominación. Ruby: Este no ha aparecido en ningún episodio porque es de HTF3, por lo que no puedo decir mucho más que que será un personaje con un buen desempeño y personalidad. Sunshine: No muy querido al principio, no tan odiado ahora. Al principio clon de Fliqpy, ahora personaje común y corriente. Sunshine simplemente me parece muy bueno, aunque debo admitir que me gusta mucho pero muchísimo más ahora, y pienso que el hecho de que su demonio ya no aparezca tan recurrentemente le quita la categoría de "copia de Flippy", personaje detestable a más no poder. Doku: Honestamente me cae muy bien, es oscuro/a y misterioso/a, pero a la vez alegre y optimista. Honestamente ni yo sé si realmente está poseído/a o sólo es un/a peazo' esquizofrénico/a y se imagina cosas como el de abajo, pero de lo que estoy seguro es de que no entra en la categoría de clon de nadie, en otras palabras, es bastante original. Blasen: Ya me van a matar, pero este me cae bien. Me la suda que haya sido nazi o que todos lo odien, a alguien tenía que caerle bien, ¿no? Y ya era hora de que alguien difiriera un poco con los gustos de la Wiki en general, vamos, que todos son/somos fanboys/fangirls del "Dios Mellow" y odiamos a los mismos porque "Todos lo hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular", en plan Bender. Daisy: Está media de relleno, creo yo, pero no quita que sea un buen personaje, a pesar de que sus arranques de ira la hagan algo insoportable. Frosty: Bueno, este no es que me caiga taaaaaan bien ni que lo ame, pero tampoco lo odio tanto, a pesar de ser un maníaco de la limpieza tiene su lado bueno y es lo que debemos ver. Crafty: El villano por excelencia. Y mira que a Jigoku o Blasen les pega bien de bien el papel de antagonistas, pero este se lleva el oro. El estereotipo de típico villano, sumado a una actitud torpe que causa que sus planes fallen olímpicamente, no, no es el tipo del acento ruso de la peli de los Cheetos con ojos, sino Crafty. Buen personaje por donde lo veas, a pesar de sus múltiples atentados contra la humanidad (y Groenlandia). Jigoku: Bueno, a este no hay mucho que defenderle pero sí que reprocharle, porque, admitámoslo, es un "hijo de fruta", pero es definitivamente el mal encarnado. Un personaje sádico y cruel como no los hay, pero a la vez torpe y egocéntrico, lo que lo hace "especial", por así decirlo. Chilly: Me parece un buen personaje, me encanta el hecho de que vea más allá de las apariencias y no se deje guiar por lo que dice la gente, lo cual se demuestra en su amistad con Sunshine y Blasen, dos personajes no muy queridos por el resto, tanto en la serie como en la Wiki en sí. Lucky: Probablemente la personificación de la mala suerte. Paranoico y supersticioso como es, Lucky es un personaje de esos sobre los que da gusto leer. Podrá tener una suerte de perro, pero sigue siendo optimista y eso es lo que me gusta de él. Christy y Kike: Trolls, trolls everywhere. Estos como personajes no me gustan, Christy es muy Mary-Sue y Kike muy flojo, pero el concepto del Christy "God wannabe" y el Kike neonazi en sí me dan risa y me hacen recordar a esos sujetos tan infames que alguna vez pisaron la Wiki. Mis favoritos (creados por otros) Luego razones del por qué me gustan. *Floppy *Lemmy *Ōrora *Dave *Spout *Metal Fox *Maily *Simon Mis favoritos (De los míos) *Doku *Zippy *Lucky *Crafty *Blasen *Lyko *Poisons Los que ni fú ni fá Luego razones del por qué ni los odio ni los amo. *Nulla/Tantibus (No, no soy homofóbico, es que se me hacen muy "Fanservice") *Lina *Feliciano y Lovino (Hetalia no me gusta) *Bonnie Bunny y Bon Bon (Tampoco Five Nights at Freddy's) *Shyney (Sin ofender) *Polo (Tan bien que iba…) *Aaron *Mellow (Sin ofender, me lo estoy replanteando) *Dawn (Sin ofender) *Bitly, Connie, Wollem y todos esos del tema del Demonio/Ángel inmortal al que todos quieren *Rinne (Sin ofender) *Swaby ACLARO QUE SIN OFENDER, ASÍ QUE NO QUIERO REPROCHES. Mi arte fail :3 Achtung! Aquí hay más cáncer que en un hospital :v Como sea, aquí está todo el cáncer que he hecho, sin base, porque las bases son para gente sin himaginazión como yo hace unos meses :3 A quién engaño, algunos dibujos con base pondré, ¡pero no los muy fails! Luego sigo, porque qué flojera :v Arte joriginal :v Digitaloso y mal dibujado :v Creepy.png|Doku-kunchanloquesea! :3 Sunshine plz.png|No pos, Sunshine y el hijuefruta que se parece a él con un fondo bien satanisch :T Kawaii chibi Sunshine.png|Madarfakin chibis :3 Zippy sin base fail.png|Zippy bien pokerféis :v Die, Flippymila, die.png|Shittymila muriendo en una trituradora :3 All heil hail dah héroe responsable de su muerte :v htf_base_18_by_rachaelthestunk-d79hy82.png|El hijo de fruta haciendo pedazos al Krilin de HTF :v -No el que mata y muere, el que muere solamente- Glücklichkeit.gif|Un gif convulsionoso :v Katzy avatar.png|El gato rarito de mi Twitter :v Glücklichkeit2.png|La imagen joriginal del gif convulsionoso :v Comic raro plz.jpg|Un cómic sobre los Grammar Nazis en inglich :v Blasen gijinka (creo que así será en HNE).png|FINALLY I DIDNT FAILED Papeloso y de mala calidad :v Evil bitch please colored by randomshit223-d8inpax.jpg|El hijo de fruta demonio con la cabeza de Flippymila. ¡Al fin hizo algo bueno! :v der_sensenmann_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|La Muerte, madafakas >:c Cosas tan jorribles que parecen dibujadas por Blasen sacadas de un creepypasta plz :v Glücklichkeit.gif|Este gif es lo primero "creepy" que subí al dA :v Der sensenmann by sinnesloschen6846246-d8q6it0.png|Es la muerte joder, asusta >:v (?) suizid_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8otebt.jpg|Este dibujo es tan jodidamente depresivo que enserio parece hecho por el nazi suicida ese :v Perdonad la mala calidad :v madchen_by_sinnesloschen6846246-d8rmeux.png|Otro dibujo de mala calidad, también de jorror o algo parecido, ya lo haré en versión digital :v Perdonad toda la sangre :v -Deadplz- (???) Arte de verdad center Bien, eso fue todo, si les gustó son caguai, si no les gustó ¡¡¡SON NAZIS!!! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/testing/es/images/4/47/Fuuuuuxd.PNG (????) ¿Sabías qué… (de mis personajes :v) Sección estilo Inciclopedia en la que pongo estupideces cosas adicionales de mis personajes por orden alfabético. No pongo a los de relleno porque qué flojera. Jesucristo Hitler Paracelso Zeppelin "Zippy" Montoya González(? El sinónimo no aceptado por la RAE de estúpido. Ahora totalmente renovado en realidad sólo le quité los poderes y ahora cuesta el doble. *…tenía poderes pero ahora es subnormal? *…no le gusta odiar pero odia? *…le tiene miedo a los perros nazis que viajan en el tiempo? (?) *…le gustan los tacos? *…iba a ser mexinarco pero como no sabe español descarté la idea? *…cree que Blasen es una comida extranjera, pero aún así lo odia? *…lo mismo con Jigoku? *…hace las cosas más por el mero hecho de "todos lo hacían, yo sólo quería ser popular" que por otra cosa? *…cree que el terrorismo es un tipo de música? *…nadie sabe cómo se llama realmente? *…pero sus amigos otacos le dicen baka? *...cuando le dicen "háblale a mi mano", realmente le habla? *...es un asco jugando juegos Survival Horror? *...pero un dios en el juego original de Super Mario? Aleksei "Lyko" Stalinlenintrotskiputin(???) ¿Y esto qué es? *…es un gato pero parece cualquier cosa? *…ama cocinar? *…le gusta tanto el chocolate que robaría dulcerías por él? *…ama el atún? *…pero odia las aceitunas? *…escribir esto me da hambre? *…parece que se rasuró un pedazo de cara? (?) *…su nombre verdadero es Aleksei? Алексей en cirílico copypasteado *…pero vaya a saber su apellido porque no me sé más apellidos rusos que Stalin, Lenin, Trotski y Putin? *...a veces puede llegar a dar miedo cuando está en espacios cerrados? *...ve el anime de Pokémon aunque sea jodidamente repetitivo? IDK "Bonnibel" Apellidofrancés(? Otra ardilla sin cola. ¡¿Pero es que vienen mal de fábrica?! ¡Exijo un reembolso! *…dibuja bastante bien? *…pero no le gusta mucho dibujar? *…es alérgica a las plumas? *…al igual que muchos otros, le teme a las arañas? *…odia que le spoileen, pero si le spoileas te spoileará también? *…casi ni se nota su acento francés? *…suele hablar en francés muy seguido, pero nunca lo pongo porque no sé francés y no confío en Google? *…necesito ayuda para inventarle un nombre porque no sé una shit de francés? *...sus padres no le dejan hacer casi nada? *...de hecho, si fuera por ellos, no haría nada en la serie? Carrie "Carrie" (???) Esa que se suicidó porque le hacían bullying. Definitivamente en esta serie están todos cuerdos. *…no es emo, sólo le falta un ojo? *…le hacían bullying? *…rara vez sonríe? *…originalmente sería un zombie? *…lo único que tiene de parecido con los emos es el cabello, porque después ni se corta las venas ni quiere llamar la atención? *…suele hablar consigo misma porque no tiene amigos? *…a pesar de que los dos son jodidamente depresivos, nunca ha aparecido con Blasen en ningún episodio? *…puede tomar formas bastante aterradoras? *…esta sí que se llama como le dicen en la serie? *…pero sobre el apellido no me pregunten? *...escribe cosas raras cuando está sola? No se me "Fantasie" Ocurre un nombre(? Cosa rara hecha de azúcar, flores y muchos colores… A quién engaño, ni sé de qué está hecha, sólo que es tan caguai que dan ganas de vomitar arcoiris y volverse un unicornio. *…ama los conejos? *…es muy optimista? *…cree que todos tienen un lado bueno? *…y que la violencia nunca es la solución? *…debería dejar de ver My Little Pony porque le está lavando el cerebro? *…cree que Zippy es algo torpe, pero no se lo dice para no herir sus sentimientos? *…en realidad no odia a nadie? *…aún busco un nombre alemán que no suene a que alguien vomita para ella? *...le teme a las arañas aunque estén muertas o no vayan a hacerle daño? *...le gustan las películas de horror pero a la vez le dan miedo? Lo mismo que "Necro Fantasie" La de arriba (? Versión darks de la de arriba. Nadie sabe nunca dónde está. De hecho, está detrás tuyo en este momento. Y va a matarte. *…me da flojera poner su nombre en japonés? *…nadie sabe si es una sombra, un demonio o qué rayos? *…sólo Fantasie sabe de su existencia? *…en sí, da algo de miedo? *…siempre tiene apariciones menores? *…las razones por las que existe son desconocidas? *…si no sé el nombre de Fantasie, de esta menos? *…sólo sé que en japo es Nekurofantaji y que me da flojera ponerlo en katakana? *...estuve tres años escribiendo la razón de su existencia y la perdí? Erika "Palabra mal escrita en inglich que hace alusión a su inutilidad(?" Weimann Esa que no se le ha encontrado otro uso más que en esta serie. Si los kiwis no eran lo suficientemente diabólicos inútiles… *…a pesar de no tener alas, ama volar? *…tiene tan mala suerte que el único integrante de su familia a quien odia es el único que sigue vivo? *…vio el 7-1? (Brasil 2014, no era penal >:v (?)) *…ama la geografía? *…en HTF3 va a la Universidad? *…a pesar de que habla muy bien en inglés, en ocasiones se equívoca? *…al igual que Bonnibel, no tiene tanto acento? *…nadie sabe su nombre real? *…aunque sí sabemos que tiene el apellido de Blasen? *…eso último es obvio? *…su cumpleaños es el 12 de Octubre? *…realmente se llama Erika Weimann, pero no le gusta su nombre y prefiere que la llamen Wingles? Además de que por culpa de cierto tipo ya le da cosa que sepan su apellido *...nadie le gana en "tres en raya"? *...tal vez algún día pueda volver a volar? Anonymous(? "Ruby" Murciélago friki como no los hay. Nadie sabe sobre él, que es de HTF3, joder. *…no sé qué poner de él porque es de HTF3? *…aspira a ser científico? *…no es muy sociable? *…a veces usa gafas? *…como es de HTF3 ni sé qué poner de él, y mucho menos inventarle un nombre? *…aunque tal vez se llame Rudolf por el nazi porque yo quiero? *...se pasa la mayor parte del día en Internet? *...o leyendo? Steve "Sunshine" Que no la pizza (?? El gato diabólico con la piedra pegada en la cabeza. Aunque no tan diabólico, que este no te quema una iglesia ni aunque le pagues. *…la gente lo odia por su demonio? *…realmente no odia a Mellow? *…comió una rata una vez? *…de su grupo de amigos, es el más débil físicamente (sin transformarse)? *…le gustan los RPG? *…es un asco en Mortal Kombat, pero se las da de bueno? *…tiene un collar antipulgas? *…le gusta perseguir ratones y aves? *…pero nunca atrapa a ninguno? *…odia que Bonnie lo rechace? *…pero aún así le sigue gustando? *…realmente se llama Pizza Steve? *…y sólo Chilly lo sabe? *…pero nunca se lo dirá a Blasen porque tal vez se burle de él como venganza por burlarse del apodo por el que lo llamaban cuando niño? *...le gusta molestar a Blasen? *...pero no la parte en la que Blasen se cabrea y le parte todo lo que se llama cara? Yo "Doku" Qué sé Puercoespín de género indefinido. Definitivamente despierta el Profesor Oak dentro de nosotros y nos da ganas de preguntarle "¿Eres un chico o una chica?". *…nadie sabe dónde vivía antes de vivir con Blasen? *…en realidad no tiene un demonio? *…sino que está loco/a, igual que su padre adoptivo sin papeles? *…nadie sabe por qué no envejece? *…en algunos episodios va a la escuela? *…a diferencia de Bitly no tiene los ojos como los de Cub? *…sin embargo tiene 10 años o eso parece? *…nadie sabe ni qué es, pero se refieren a él/ella como hombre? *…no sé su nombre porque aún no me decido si será de Polonia o de Polonia? (????) Si no sé franchute, mucho menos polaco *...parece emo pero es bien optimista? *...el helado le congela el cerebro? Heinrich "Partir la madre en alemán(?" Weimann El más cuerdo de toda la serie. De hecho, está tan cuerdo que sólo estuvo en el manicomio 14 veces, y 0,0 fueron para pedir un bolígrafo. *…debería estar en un hospital mental? *…estuvo en prisión cinco veces? *…las puntas de su cabello son teñidas? *…en realidad tiene ojos azules, pero usa lentes de contacto? *…es bueno en matemáticas pero malo en química? *…su acento se nota tanto que con sólo escucharlo te das cuenta de que es alemán? *…duerme dos horas por día? *…por eso tiene ojeras? *…tiene tantas heridas autoinfligidas que ya perdió la cuenta? *…su nombre verdadero es Heinrich Weimann? (Medaflojeraponerelkatakana-san en japo) *…de niño sus padres le decían Heini? Podrá sonar ridículo, pero al menos no suena a vómito *…y Sunshine se burla de eso (Imposible no hacerlo), por eso odia que le digan así? *…odia el estereotipo de que los hombres nunca lloran? *…el cual es totalmente falso porque él llora como niña de 5 años y sigue siendo bien pero bien macho? *…su nombre es el nombre de un loquesea (lo vi en el Gúgel) en el medio de la nada Alemania? *...le gusta Marilyn Manson? *...de niño dibujaba cosas así? (Era uno de esos niños raros con los que nadie quiere jugar (en el Kinder pues)) *...y ahora dibuja cosas así? (Su galería del DeviantAnimal es más o menos como esto) Daisy Luego, tengo sueño Frosty Crafty Jigoku Chilly Esa cosa que parece inocente pero que no lo es ni de asomo, de hecho quemará tu casa esta noche. *…eso de tener amigos malvados viene de familia? Su mamá era la mejor amiga de Bin Laden *…le gusta el Black Metal? *…pero sabe que el fandom es una mierda? (?) *…cuando habla en noruego nadie le entiende? *…dice que no vale la pena llorar por amor? Excepto si estás actuando una película *…nadie sabe ni su nombre ni conoce a su familia? *…a pesar de que es bien blacker, no es ni homofóbica ni racista ni nada? *…Chilly x Blasen is canon? *…lo anterior es mentira? Pongo esto porque sino Blasen me mata *…es muy mala fingiendo? Eso explica por qué todo mundo sabe de su relación "secreta" con el bicho alemán ese *…les había hecho un lovechild a ella y a Blasen pero la descarté porque había salido loca y antisocial como Blasen? Una mezcla perfecta entre ellos sería un bicho raro bipolar yandere fan del Black/Death, pero es lo que hay :v (? *…en realidad la iba a dejar hasta que pensé que con esto del Internerd de adolescente terminaría creyéndose la descendiente de la raza aria y poniéndose los uniformes de su padre? (?) *...cuando se aburre llega incluso a ver la estática de la TV? Lucky Christy Kike Despedida Bueno, al fin te vas, ya hasta pensaba en echarte a manzanazos en la cabeza creo que es hora de despedirse. Espero que te haya gustado mi perfil, y si no, me da igual allá tú. Antes de terminar, les dejo una para nada original encuesta. Y bien, ¿qué tal está mi perfil? :v Está superarchimegaultracaguai!! :3 Está bastante bien :v Bien, bien, pero podría estar mejor. Ni más ni menos (popular) De regular a malo, si no tuviera tanto tachón… Malo, dio ganas de vomitar Muuuuy malo, pésimo de hecho Me dio 35636 tipos de cáncer y SIDA. Este perfil es tan horrible como la cara de Timmy, quién demonios fue ese idiota nazi que lo escribió? Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Administradores Categoría:Mordecai y Rigby 223 Categoría:Burócratas